This invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzles, and in particular, to nozzles which will permit the flow of specialty fuels only to vehicles which can accept such specialty fuels.
Some vehicles are designed to operate only with specialty fuels, such as M85, for example. Such specialty fuels should not be dispensed into vehicles which cannot accept these fuels. If the inappropriate fuel were dispensed into the vehicle, the vehicle motor may be damaged. Although devices are known which will shut off the flow of fuel to a vehicle, there is no known commercially available device which can sense whether or not a vehicle can accept the specialty fuel and prevent dispensing of the fuel to vehicles which cannot accept the fuel.